<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acting Suspicious by Soratonin (Baekhanded)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606550">Acting Suspicious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Soratonin'>Soratonin (Baekhanded)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TerrSo Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detective Work, First Meetings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Spying, Suspicions, aqua is worried, concerned Aqua, marluxia and larxene Know, ven just wants everyone to be happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Soratonin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra's been acting suspicious for awhile, and Aqua is going to get to the bottom of it.</p><p>Marluxia and Larxene pretty much know what's going on.</p><p>Ven just wants there to be wizards.</p><p>She never could have suspected just what Terra's been hiding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sora/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TerrSo Shorts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Acting Suspicious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been a LONG time coming im so sorry but the sweet Ima Nonyme gave me three good prompts and i'm finally getting to them now that i've finished two big bangs and a handful of exchange gifts! I hope it isn't a let down for how long you've waited! I'll get the other two out soon!!</p><p>For a reminder, this prompt was: <br/>"-What if some friends of Terra notice he has some strange marks in the neck, he goes straight home (to take care of his sunshine), and looks like he stop socialize with anyone, so they go to his place and found that a myterious pixie (Sora) lives with Terra.<br/>Terra: Huh... I can explain...<br/>Aqua: Really?"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aqua was concerned. Scratch that she was more than concerned, she was borderline suspicious. Terra had never kept things from her, not like this. And he certainly never got so cagey or defensive. So Aqua could only really wonder what was going on with one of her oldest friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> she noticed the odd marks showing up on him. At first she believed that he’d scratched his arm, or burned it. She simply insisted he care for it, and Ven nodded and refused to let Terra leave without a bandaid at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The moment marks began appearing on his neck? That’s when her concern went through the roof. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marluxia and Larxene seemed to think it had...romantic connotations and wolf whistled. He flushed to the tips of his ears at their teasing, which reinforced the assumption, but there was something just </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it, and Aqua was going to get to the bottom of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was going to figure this out with or without the other’s help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially when Terra began skimping out on their weekly meetups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave the man alone, clearly he’s in love.” Marluxia waved a hand, as if this explained everything. (In actuality, it did, but Aqua wasn’t convinced.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, what other reason would a guy be walkin’ around with </span>
  <em>
    <span>hickies</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all things. Like Marluxia? Yeah he’s gross, but Terra? Clearly he’s in love and makin’ mistakes.” Larxene stuck a tongue out at her best friend and Aqua’s face grew darker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He could be under a spell.” Ven pondered aloud, mostly throwing ideas out there for Aqua and not in any type of seriousness, “Or maybe he’s in some weird like BDSM club and he’s under strict orders to do stuff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marluxia snorted so hard his drink shot out his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Larxene cackled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aqua’s eyes sparkled and she smacked the table, “Ven! That could be it! Well- not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> that but he could be under </span>
  <em>
    <span>orders</span>
  </em>
  <span> from someone.” determination crossed her face. “I’m gonna find out who, and why. And then I’ll make them stop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we at least get all the details when you crash and burn?” Marluxia had already figured (correctly) that nothing he could say would convince Aqua to not pursue this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a long week Aqua paid close attention to Terra, she even got Ven in on their little surveillance game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let me know he’s okay, kay?” Ven had her promise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course she had no problem making (and eventually keeping) that promise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She decided finally that Saturday was the day she would confront her friend. She took a confidence boosting breath and strode up the steps to his apartment. She took another breath, rose her hand, and knocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart began racing even faster than it had before. (Darn nerves). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door unlocked and she could barely see straight. The door opened and it was like she got knocked in the chest, all the air leaving her at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t Terra behind the door. (Which unfortunately made Marluxia and Larxene correct in their assumptions probably, the damn thing didn’t look like a wizard.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Aqua stared dumbfounded at the stranger, who only tilted his head. “Miss..?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aqua shook her head, “S-sorry is this, is there a Terra that lives here?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was she even at the right place?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small brunette </span>
  <em>
    <span>beamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Aqua was caught off guard, “Terra! Yeah! You’re at the right place! Are you a friend of his?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aqua nodded dumbly and the little brunette took her hand and gently pulled her inside. All she could feel was the fabric of a too long sweater around her wrist but she didn’t fight back. She had come here with a plan and it was almost immediately thwarted with kindness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh-! I, sorry, I got excited huh?” he had led her to the living area and she sat, still not quite figuring out how she got into this position, “My name’s Sora! I didn’t know we’d get visitors today, sorry if you were expecting something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, “I- I’m Aqua, and no...I wasn’t- well I mean I was expecting Terra, certainly not you. Or- no i’m so sorry, I wasn’t expecting another person. I’m sorry, Sora but who are you? I haven’t heard anything about you and I've known Terra for years. It isn’t like him to keep secrets.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora wrapped his arms around his waist, almost clamming up if she didn’t know better. He looked off to the side before reaching up to rub the side of his neck. Aqua zeroed in on the near mauled skin there and barely managed to hold back a gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I think he’s just being careful… It isn’t that he doesn’t trust you! It’s just...i’m...I shouldn’t be alive and … he’s keeping me safe.” a small smile curled his lips, a private thing. A thing full of love that caught Aqua off guard. He shook his head briefly and looked towards her with pure guilt in sky blue eyes, “I’m sorry, miss Aqua… He just… he worries and no matter what I say can settle him down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and stood, “No- No I’m sorry. I actually came here to make sure you weren’t treating him as some sort of...slave or something. I wanted to make sure my best friend was alright and it looks like he’s in pretty good hands. I don’t think i’ve ever seen anyone speak about him the way you have- with that look in your eye?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-he saved me,” His voice was a whisper as he covered his face as if to cover a brilliant flush. He shook his head from the embarrassment and Aqua couldn’t help but feel the enamour Terra must, he was something, this Sora. He looked back up to her, “Are you staying? Do you wanna stay for dinner? He should be back soon- he wanted to get something. I think there’s a gift he meant to get for someone for tomorrow? I’m not sure, he said a lot of words in that super worried way he has before the door was closed!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aqua laughed, yeah that sounded just like Terra, “I really shouldn’t stay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, he’ll love to see you! Especially if he’s been neglecting his friends like it sounds like he has!” He gently bullied her back into sitting down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amusement found a place on her face as she let herself be bullied, “You know, he should bring you around the others. I think they’d really love you. If you can put up with them of course.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora snorted in amusement, “I’m sure they’re nothing like the last crowd I was in, i’d love to meet them! If he wants me too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speak of the devil, the unmistakable sound of the door being unlocked and open sounds along with the sound of a decently hefty bag hitting the floor along with shoes, “I’m home!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora was up like a shot, almost faster than she could blink. He was at the door, arms wrapped around Terra’s neck and a kiss pressed to his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your friends here!” He announced and Aqua stood, feeling her heart pick up its pace once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friend?” Terra waddled out of the walkway, clearly refusing to let a very wiggly Sora free of his hold. He had a cautious look on his face until he saw Aqua and it quickly morphed into confusion and surprise, “Aqua? What’re you doing here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She was worried about you, ya dummy. You shouldn’t neglect your friends because of me.” Sora said before Terra yelped, dropping him. Sora landed primly on his feet, looking satisfied as Terra pouted, holding his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize I was,” he turned a guilty look on Aqua, “I’m sorry, I guess I got pretty focused on one thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aqua smiled and it quickly took on a teasing edge, “Oh it’s alright. I’ll forgive you, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you bring little mister sunshine to our next gathering~I’m sure the others would love to meet him. Marluxia and Larxene will live to embarrass you with all their stories. And so will I.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terra paled and Sora </span>
  <em>
    <span>beamed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Can we?! Terra pllleeeaaassseeee let me go meet your friends?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the most dramatic, put upon sigh, Terra relents, “Alright alright, ill let you all embarrass me...but only because it’s about time y’all met him. I really am so sorry though, Aqua.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and approached the pair, leaning up to give him a hug and a small kiss to his cheek, “Not necessary, just take care of yourself.” She began to take her leave but before she did she turned around, “Oh-! And you should probably keep the evidence of your sex life </span>
  <em>
    <span>under</span>
  </em>
  <span> your clothes~!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She left to the sound of Sora’s bright laugh and Terra’s miserable groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she didn’t know the whole truth, not yet, she knew enough to be satisfied with what she did. Soon enough Sora would be out on the town on Terra’s arm, and he’d be introduced to Ven and Larxene and Marluxia. She had a sneaking suspicion all three of them are gonna be just as charmed by the little brunette as she had been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sora was going to need all the support and safety he could get.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy! plz leave a comment if you did!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>